L'amour perdu
by Yuna Da killa
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Dites-moi pourquoi.
1. Chapitre un

Ceci n'est pas vraiment une fic, sinon se serait une histoire qui mélange la réalité et le monde de Final Fantasy X. Ou plutôt non, ça ne concernerais pas nécessairement tout le monde de Spira, seulement un jeune homme de Zanarkand... Oui, vous savez tous de qui je parle, donc autant aller droit au fait.  
  
Vous est-il déjà arrivé de n'avoir jamais aimé. Mais que, après plusieurs jours, vous vous rendiez compte que vous aimez, oui aimer, pour la première fois... En découvrant cet amour, une vérité vient tout détruire, tout détruire ce à quoi vous aviez pensé. L'amour, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut pas passer à travers les dimensions, malheureusement non.  
  
Et par la suite vous souffrez, vous souffrez tellement que vous ne savez plus quoi faire. Même en essayant de l'oublier, c'est impossible. Impossible puisque quoique vous fassiez, vous n'y pouvez rien...  
  
Même après un an, je me pose toujours la question : pourquoi. Oui, pourquoi ça m'arrive. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi si loin? Pourquoi est-ce impossible?  
  
Impossible d'aimer autre que lui. Me croyez-vous? Si oui, merci de votre compréhension. Si non, arrêtez de lire maintenant, vous n'aimerez pas la suite.  
  
Pour ceux qui me croient, je vous le répète, merci. Puisqu'il y a maximum une personne qui me connaît sur , je peux m'ouvrir, ce que je n'ai jamais fait avant. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien.  
  
J'ai souvent rêvé à un jeune homme qui déménagerait à côté de chez moi, et qui, miraculeusement, ressemblait au fameux jeune homme. En plus, lui aussi cherchait, oui exactement comme moi. J'espère toujours qu'un jour ça arrivera.  
  
Je trouvais que ça faisait une sorte de fic de la pensée, une fic qui nous ouvre le cœur, montrant que les sentiments sont les seules vraies choses de la vie. 


	2. Chapitre deux

**Amour perdu 2...**  
  
_Bon, je sais que cette « fic » est quelque peu étrange, mais mon concept de fic-pensée semble plaire à plusieurs personnes. Alors je vais continuer. Merci pour les reviews!  
_  
Un jour, j'aimerais pourvoir le vivre, cet amour, de façon véritable, pas seulement en pensée, en réalité. Oh que j'aimerais ça...  
  
Ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras me fend le cœur. C'est un peu comme se retrouver seule sur une île déserte, sachant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour nous, mais qu'on ne le verra jamais car on est destiné à vivre éternellement seule et à mourir de la même manière.  
  
Mais je ne veux pas ça! Non! J'aurais été prête à me battre pour lui. C'est quasiment à croire que lui a cesser de se battre pour moi...  
  
Non, je ne dois pas y croire, pas croire qu'il m'ai abandonné. Un jour je trouverai le moyen, celui qui me permettra de m'échapper de cet infini enfer et de voler de mes propres ailes pour aller le rejoindre.  
  
Je me demande s'il pense la même chose, quelque part loin de moi et de mon univers. Peu importe l'endroit où il se trouve, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il sait qu'il y a une place qui lui ai réservée, oui, pour lui tout seul, ici, près de moi.  
  
Un partie de mon cœur lui est entièrement dévoué, à lui seul. Pourtant, dès qu'une lueur d'espoir daigne enfin se montrer, un ombre surgit et me ramène à une réalité d'ébène qui me fend le cœur, de long en large.  
  
Pourquoi. L'éternelle question qui n'aura malheureusement jamais de réponse. La vie est un don et comme tout don, elle a de bons moments comme des épreuves insurmontables, dont l'amour. La seule flamme qui fait briller notre visage lors des virages sombres de notre existence, l'amour avec une grand A, celui qui surmonte toutes les épreuves.  
  
Mais l'amour, c'est un principe et une bénédiction qui se fait à deux. Seul, ça ne peut jamais marcher. Pour qu'il soit incassable, infranchissable et plus fort que tout, il faut que les deux personnes soit en communion parfaite, dont l'un avec l'autre, l'un près de l'autre... ce qui n'est pas mon cas...  
  
Je t'aime tellement, oui tellement, mais pourrai-je un jour voir ton visage de mes propres yeux, face à moi, me regardant et me souriant? En tout cas, moi je le souhaite de tout mon cœur...

_voilà, je me suis ouvert encore plus..._


	3. Chapitre trois

_Si vous êtes encore là, les yeux rivés sur votre écran pour encore lire un peu de ma fic-pensée, pour votre bon plaisir j'ai continué à écrire ce que je pensais..._

Certains me diront que c'est un idéal, que ça me passera. Mais non. Depuis un an déjà. Je l'aime, je l'aime de tout cœur. Ceux ici qui me connaissent savent à quel point je suis inaccessible. Maintenant vous en connaissez la raison.

Je repousse toute personne qui croit m'aimer comme on aime pour la vie. Chaque fois que je passe une minute de bonheur, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais dû la passée avec lui, cette minute.

Mon cœur se déchire, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Si certain d'entre vous parlent japonais, ce qui va suivent vous le savez déjà, mais pour les autre, voici ce que j'ai à dire.

Tidaa, le soleil. Yuuna, la nuit. Le jour et la nuit peuvent-ils s'aimer? L'unique seconde où, ensemble ils se croisent, ensembles ils se fanent... C'est le bonheur et le malheur d'un moment heureux qui passe si vite. Si se moment est tout ce que j'aurais pour tant d'attende, soit. Savoir ce que tu ressent sera pour moi la plus grande joie... et si je réussi à te voir, te toucher... Ma vie entière sera la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Je t'aime et je te le dis, à toi qui j'en suis sûre pense la même chose que moi, quelque part... loin.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

_Bon, voilà. J'ai mi les noms de Tidus et Yuna en prononciation. J'espère qu'il sera là, pour m'accueillir, là-bas..._


End file.
